VA: The Musical!
by JediPrincess-Knight
Summary: Set after last sacrifice, the gang is singing out their feelings. I own nothing, everything belongs to it's respective owner  songs and writing . I own only this wacky piece of fiction... kinda..
1. VA the musical!

I'm taking a break from gallagher girls to give you this special musical episode of VAMPIRE ACADEMY!

**soo the cast of VA:**

**Lissa - Christian**

**Rose - Dimitri**

**Adrian**

**Mia- Eddie**

**Janine - Abe**

**brief showing of the royal guards**

**guest appearance by AVERY!**

**maybe a musical duet by Jesse and Ralph?**

**the songs!: (not in this order) **

Going Through the Motions (BTVS OST) (sung by rose)

Obsession - Sky Ferreira (sung by Rose to Dimitri)

Under Your Spell (BTVS OST) (sung by Christian)

I Got a Theory/Bunnies/ If we're together (BTVS OST) (everyone)

Something to Sing About (BTVS OST) (Rose, Mia and Lissa)

Rest In Peace (BTVS OST) (sung by Adrian to Rose)

I'll Never Tell (BTVS OST) (Janine and Abe)

Maneater - Nelly Furtado (sung by all the girls talking to Rose)

Hot Mess - Cobra Starship (sung by all the guys)

Secrets - One Republic (sung by Adrian to Rose) :D

Stood Up - A Fine Frenzy (sung by Lissa and Christian)

Cosmic Love - Florence and the Machine (sung by Rose to Dimitri)

Starry Eyed - Ellie Goulding ( NOT THE TECHNO MIX, ANYTHING BUT THAT?) (sung by all the girls)

Siempre Tu- Diego Boneta (sung Dimitri to Rose)

Jai Ho - Pussy Cat Dolls (sung by all)

Walking On Sunshine - Aly & A.J (sung by Mia and Eddie)

Say (All I Need) - One Republic (sung by Dimitri and Adrian to Rose)

She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5 (sung by Eddie to Mia)

Everybody Loves Me - One Republic (solo by Adrian)

Help I'm Alive - Metric (acoustic version) (sung by Avery to Adrian)

Apologize - One Republic (not the Timbaland version) (sung by Adrian to Rose)

Bloodstream - Stateless (sung by all the guys to the girls)

Mercy - Duffy (sung by Mia to eddie)

Where Do We Go From Here (BTVS OST) (everyone) FINALE

**and the duet sung by JESSE AND RALPH:**

**hot & cold by katy perry ?**

**NAH ! U DECIDE. REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL PICK ON OF YOUR SONG SUGGESTIONS.**

**time to make the VA cast look like fools (meheheMUAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough*)**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. Going Through The Motions

_DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY BRILLIANT/FUNNY/ENTERTAINING MIND. RICHELLE MEAD OWNS VA AND ALL OTHER SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE ARTISTS. FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT._

_ENJOY_

VA: set after Last Sacrifice; something's making the gang sing! Rose is feeling a bit wacko since Dimitri and her are still mending things, Adrian tries to win back Rose, Lissa and Christian aren't afraid what people think of them but Lissa has trouble telling that to Christian. Mia and Eddie are also unaware of their mutual attraction and Janine and Abe reminisce about their past relationship (brief cameo).

Rose is out on patrol, when five strigoi come out who have captured some random moroi.

I groan aloud. "Gah, same thing tonight. Like every other night." I whip out some stakes from my jacket and head towards the srtigoi.

**(Rose)**

Every single night the same arrangement,

I go out and fight the fight

Still I always the strangest strangement

Nothing here is real, nothing here is right

I've been making shows of trading blows,

*punches Strigoi*

Just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions

Walking through the part

Nothing seems to penetrate my heeeaart

*side steps another and stakes him*

I was always brave and kind of righteous,

Now I find I'm wavering

Crawl out of your cave

You'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing

**(strigoi)**

She ain't got that swing

**(Rose, staking strigoi)**

Thanks for noticing

**(2 strigoi)**

She does pretty well with fiends from hell

But lately we can tell that she's just going through the motions

Faking it somehow

**(stakes them both)**

**(Another Strigoi)**

She's not even half the girl (Rose stakes it) ow

**(drops dead)**

**(Rose)**

Will I stay this way forever?

Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor

**(goes to Moroi and cuts his ropes)**

**(Moroi)**

How can I repay?

**(Rose, ignores Moroi)**

Whatever, I don't wanna be..

Going through the motions

Losing all my drive

I can't even see, if this is really me

And I just wanna be.. aaaaalive.

**walks away from the scene.**

"Wow that was weird. I just sang how I felt. Ohhh crap. I really hope no one else heard that."

I look around and see no one at this time, dusk and decide to go back to the royal court. I see Dimitri, Adrian, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Lissa.

"Oh. Hey. Anyone else burst out in song?" silence. "Crap."

Lissa says, 'Oh good, it's not just us. We thought we were going crazy." I take a chair by Eddie.

"Hmm, you sure it's just us?"

"I think so." Lissa says hesitantly. They all look towards me. "What? Oh fine." I walk towards the door and open the door. I see that all the guards were singing "Don't stop believing" in acappella.

"Uh, it's the entire castle," I say to them. They visibly relieved and I said, "I don't wanna sing my heart out or whatever so we have to find out what's causing this."

Christian, being an arrogant punk, says, "Rose Hathaway, taking charge,"

"Shut up pyro," I say, punching him. He gives me a dirty look and I smile. We break off and go find research. I go towards Lissa and we both decide to go take a nap.

_**Hated it? Loved it? Ehh? REVIEW!**_


	3. I've Got A Theory & Maneater

**_Janine and Abe come into this scene briefly after witnessing the court's craziness. Dimitri has a solo line! Adrian also considers Lissa and Mia to be witches, BITE YOUR TONGUE._**

**_The gang is holed up in one of Lissa's special rooms, trying to figure out what's causing them to burst out into song. Dimitri and Rose still have awkwardness between them... AWKS!_**

I pull my hair into a ponytail and twist around my fingers.

I groan. "We're getting nowhere?" I tell everyone

Lissa shrugs. "Hey anyone got any theories?"

**(Abe getting up from his chair)**

I've got a theory

that it's a strigoi

a dancing strigoi?

no, something isn't right there

**(Lissa)**

I've got a theory

some kid is dreaming,

and we're all stuck inside his wacky broadway nightmare

**(Christian)**

I've got a theory we should work this ouut,

**(Mia,Lissa and Janine)**

It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

**(Adrian)**

it could be witches, some evil witches

**(looks at Mia and Lissa, who have folded their arms)**

which is ridiculous cause witches, they were persecuted and wicca good and loved the earth and woman power and i'll be over here

**(sits by Eddie)**

**(Lissa)**

I've got a theory we should work this fast

**(Lissa and Abe)**

Because it clearly could get serious before it's past

**(Rose, finally singing)**

I've got a theory , it doesn't maatter

What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

Murder.. we've all been there,

the same old trips, why should we care?

**(All, nodding)**

What can't we do if we get in it?

We'll work it through within a minute,

We have to try, we'll pay the price

It's do or die,

**(Dimitri)**

Hey I've died twice.

**(All)**

What can't we face if we're together?

What's in this place that we can't weather?

There's nothing we can't face...

I get up. "Woah, freaky broadway episode." Everyone else mutters 'Yeah's or 'yup's.

My mom decides to tell us all to get out of here and see if we can figure it out separately. I take Lissa out and briefly brush past Dimitri. There's a spark that I shake off before I had a mental breakdown right there, we share a brief glance. He smiles a bit, I remain with a straight face. I catch up with Lissa while Mia heads up from behind us.

"I saw sparks right there. Didn't you?" Mia teases.

I shrug. "No, you saw me try to avoid catastrophe. Plus Dimitri is ignoring me, so why not do the same?"

We head into Lissa's room.

"But he likes you! Scratch that, _loves, adores, admires._"

"Yeah but he _won't _talk to me. or sing!"

"We'll help you get up from this state."

Mia, Lissa and I get the sudden urge to sing.

**(Rose singing and dancing, Mia and Lissa are back up, singing and dancing)**

**(Rose)**

Everybody look at me, me

I walk in the door you start screaming

Come on everybody what chu here for?

Move your body around like a nympho

Everybody get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people come on jump around

I want to see you all on your knees, knees

You either want to be with me, or be me!

**[Rose, Lissa and Mia]**

Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Make you fall, real hard in love

She's a Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Wish you never ever met her at all!

**[Mia]**

And when she walks she walks with passion

When she talks, she talks like she can handle it

When she asks for something boy she means it

Even if you never ever seen it

Everybody get your necks to crack around

All you crazy people come on jump around

You doing anything to keep her by your side

Because, she said she love you, love you long time!

**[All:]**

Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Make you fall, real hard in love

She's a Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Wish you never ever met her at all!

**[Lissa and Mia:]**

Aah, aah, aah, ooo!

Aah, aah, aah, ooo!

Aah, aah, aah, ooo!

(Aah, aah, aah) Yeah!

**[All:]**

Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Make you fall, real hard in love

She's a Maneater, make you work hard

Make you spend hard

Make you want all, of her love

She's a maneater

Make you buy cars

Make you cut cards

Wish you never ever met her at all!

**(Mia, up front, doing twirls)**

No, Never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

**(fast pause)**

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

You wish you never ever met her at all!

**[Rose and Lissa, jumps and pirouettes]**

**(rose)** I been around the world, I ain't never seen a girl like this.

**(lissa)** She's a maneater. A maneater!

**(rose)** I been around the world, I ain't never seen a girl like this.

**(mia)** She's a maneater. A maneater!

**(rose) **I been around the world, I ain't never seen a girl like this.

**(lissa) **She's a maneater. A maneater!

**(Mia)** I been around the world, I ain't never seen a girl like this.

**Elaborate dancing and flips with Rose ending on the floor with a pose.**

".god. We did it again? Why?' I ask.

Mia, gets up from the floor, "We made you have the courage to talk to Dimitri. Now scrat." She throws a pillow which I dodge but makes the ponytail swing in my face. "FINE!" I run to my room to see

what i can do to get me and Dimitri on speaking terms.


	4. Boys a Hot Mess!

Last time, we left off with Rose going to talk to Dimitri and sing her feelings. But this musical is far from over. Let's head on over with the boys and their...feelings.

After Lissa and the girls left, the guys had decided to go into Adrian's room.

Dimitri and I followed Adrian and Eddie to Adrian's room. I was really freaked out with this broadway production and had no intentions to sing my heart out. Nu-uh. The others though weren't on the same page. It was Adrian and Dimitri who started to sing which in turn made us all itch to sing along. Uggh. The worst part? They were both singing 'Hot Mess' which I'm pretty sure was about Rose. I was thinking about Lissa and Eddie wasn't really thinking about a girl, or if he was I wasn't noticing.

**(Adrian starts while me and Eddie were shredding air guitars)**

You were a problem child, been grounded your whole life

So now you runnin' wild, playin' with them good girls

No, that ain't your style, you think you're hot shit

Ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah

Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine

Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

Got me hypnotized, the city's your playground

I watch you take a bite at 5 a.m. roamin' the streets

Drunk all night, you think you're hot shit

And ooh, I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah

Stumblin', but yeah, you still lookin' hella fine

Keep doin' what you're doin', and I'ma make you mine

Well, you're a hot mess and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

You're a hot mess, and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

**(Eddie and Christian)**

If you're dancin' up on tables you go, you go, you got it, girl

Say that you're unstable, you go, go, go, you got it, girl

Dancin' up on tables, say that you're unstable

You're a ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, yeah, you're a hot mess

Ha-ha-ha-ha-hot, we're sayin', hell yes

**(Adrian and Dimitri)**

Well, you're a hot mess, and I'm fallin' for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

You're a hot mess, and I'm falling for you

And I'm like, "Hot damn, lemme make you my boo"

'Cause you can shake it, shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do

You're a hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

(Hell yes)

Hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes

(Hell yes)

Hot mess, I'm lovin' it, hell yes, ooh.

Dimitri and Adrian then got into a fist fight. No one was hurt but it did get a couple of laughs.

Adrian pulls out a russian vodka and shot glass which they shared between while Eddie and I took out the flask and passed it between us. I was numbing myself while I tried to find ways to talk to Christian. Dimitri and Adrian passed out and we departed 3 hours later.

Huzzah, reviews!


	5. Obsessions and Poison

_**The fun never stops, ladies and gentlemen. This time we'll see what dear old rose is going to do to get Dimitri to talk to her. Damn it boy, talking helps things!**_

_**Anyway, I own nothing except this highly entertaining piece of fiction. ONWARDS!**_

I walked towards my room when I saw Dimitri and we stared at each other for a couple of seconds. I then continued on my way to my room then I realized "_here's the perfect chance to talk to him."_

I ran back to where Dimitri was and played with my nazar.

"Hey can..can I talk to you? In private?"

He looked at me, puzzled by my change of heart. Then he nodded and my heart fluttered. We walked back to his room and he say down on the bed. I sat on the floor.

"Hey , I-uh- how do I say this." I stuttered for a bit then the urge to sing caught me by surprise.

Rose:

_Listen up I'm gonna' tell you bit about myself_

_I got a situation, ain't concerning nobody else_

_Just you and what you can do for me_

_Oohh_

_I had the life of ordinary, I spat it out_

_Now my condition's kind of scary, I need you now_

_Not love but I need something else_

_So here's my confession _

_this time,_

_this time_

_Don't just want you to love me_

_I want to be your attention_

_this time_

_this time_

_Want my name on the Marky_

_whoa_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to need me_

_I want you_

_To hear my confession_

_I want to be your Obsession_

_ooh_

_whoa_

_I'll fake sick, shy until you never let me go_

_So I can be your addiction in the stereo_

_I could be, just your type of high_

_I can give what you like_

_Your talkin' bout' the narcissist, it meants, in Hollywood_

_I'm lovin' myself, the word I need's for you to feel good (Let's go)_

_Let the music just take control_

_So here's my confession _

_This time,_

_This time_

_Don't just want you to love me_

_I want to be your attention _

_this time,_

_this time_

_Want my name on the Marky _

_whoa_

_I want you to want me_

_I want you to need me_

_I want you_

_To hear my confession_

_I want to be your obsession _

_I want to be you obsession_

_Whooaa_

_whoooaa_

_whoooaaa_

_Ain't nothing wrong with OCD_

_Long as it's for me, long as it's for me_

_Ain't nothing wrong with OCD_

_Long as it's for me, long as it's for me_

_Here's my confession _

_this time,_

_this time_

_Don't just want you to love me_

_I want to be your attention _

_this time,_

_this time_

_Want my name on the Marky (Whoa)_

_I want you to want me,_

_I want you to need me,_

_I want you_

_To hear my confession_

_I want to be your Obsession _

_I want to be your obsession_

_I want to be your obsession_

_Ooooh_

When I finished my _outburst, _I realized exactly what my words had meant. Dimitri was blown away and I was on the verge of a freak-out. I ran out of the room but not before I heard him say my name.

"Rose, wait!"

I shot past the door and wanted to go bury myself for saying that to Dimitri. HE KNOWS HOW I FREAKING FEEL!

how could things get any worse? i thought

I spoke too soon 'cause then I looked at a picture of Dimitri and had to sing. Again. The even worse part? I had to dance as well.

_Got venom dripping from my lips_

_Know who you're about to kiss_

_Think that you can handle it, boy, it's on_

_Just step into the danger zone_

_Shake it if you wanna roll, never bend,_

_Just take control, stakes are on_

_So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick_

_I don't think that I can stop this_

_Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up_

_Oh no, I'll never stop_

_That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight_

_Cause tonight got poison on my mind_

_That power I got you'll be mine when I stay till real late_

_Got poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)_

_I got that poison, that poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)_

_I got that poison, that poison on my mind_

_So cool out, let her in the scene_

_Cause tonight I need to kiss a sexy little dirty scream, yeah, it's on_

_Then I get you in my sleep, it ought to be extreme_

_You're so cool, baby, you're so mean (Turn me on, turn me on)_

_So sick, get a grip, gonna stick to a stick_

_I don't think that I can stop this_

_Pick it up, let it drop, when it drops slip it up_

_Oh no, I'll never stop, hey_

_That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight_

_Cause tonight got poison on my mind_

_That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late_

_Got poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)_

_I got that poison, that poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh)_

_I got that poison, that poison on my mind_

_I got that poison, that poison, that poison_

_I'll make you fall in love with me_

_(Turn me on, turn me on)_

_I got that poison, that poison, that poison_

_I'll make you fall in love with me_

_(Turn me on, turn me on)_

I did a back flip I had no idea I could do.

_That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight_

_Got poison on my mind_

_That power I got, you'll be mine till the light_

_Got poison on my mind_

_That bad girl power I got, I'll abuse it tonight_

_Cause tonight got poison on my mind_

_That power I got, you'll be mine when I stay till real late_

_Got poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)_

_Got poison on my mind_

_I got that poison (uh huh), I got that poison (uh huh, uh huh)_

_Got poison on my mind._

I ended up on another position on the floor and got up quickly when I heard the a knock on the door.


	6. Always You  Siempre Tu

I opened the door and there I saw Dimitri. He came into my room and was clearly uncomfortable with our silence. He said, "Rose, I love you. More than anything but I didn't think you felt that way about me, until what you said-er, sang about earlier. Let me tell you how I feel."

He started to dance, slowly, but it became into a salsa. He lent his hand out to me that I grabbed. The he started to sing, in spanish and english. To me.

_Angel by the day, devil by the night._

_Poison all the way, heaven by my side._

_Nothing can compare to the way you make me feel._

_Blinded by your stare._

_Tell me this is real..._

_Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there._

_However you need me, just say when or where._

_Siempre tu _

_When I'm dreaming._

_Only you..._

_Keep me beating._

_Salvame_

_With your angel eyes._

_I can't get you out of my mind..._

_Siempre tu_

_Save another dance, shoot me to the stars._

_Take me by the hand, and show me who you are._

_Burning with your moves, floating with your hips._

_You know I can't refuse the rhythm of your lips..._

_Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there._

_However you need me, just say when or where..._

_Siempre tu _

_When I'm dreaming._

_Only you..._

_Keep me beating._

_Salvame _

_With your angel eyes._

_I can't get you out of my mind..._

_Siempre tu_

The dancing was picking up pace. He twirled, then dipped me.

_Wherever you're going, you know that I'll be there._

_However you need me, just say when or where..._

_Siempre tu _

_When I'm dreaming._

_Only you..._

_Keep me beating._

_Salvame _

_With your angel eyes._

_I can't get you out of my mind..._

_Siempre tu_

I hooked my leg on his and then we did another dip. I jumped back up and I was on him, with one leg dragging as he continued to sing and dance with me

_Siempre tu _

_When I'm dreaming._

_Only you..._

_Keep me beating._

_Salvame _

_With your angel eyes._

_I can't get you out of my mind..._

_Siempre tu_

When we did a sashay, where we ended up close to a wall. He brought me closer to him. His face and mine were touching. I was breathless as was he but we kissed each other. First tentatively, then harder that we were basically each others oxygen. He pulled away from me. Then he said, "This is how I feel about you, no matter what I may have said, I have _always _felt this way about you." He says to me.

"Obviously, I can tell. But you had me going nuts for a while now. It was a roller-coaster with you." I told him. I continued on,

"When you had gone to get me and Lissa when we had run away, I didn't feel this way but I got to know you and train with you that it was undecidedly my feelings were the ones that ruled my head. But when you," i tried to find words for his strigoi change but find none," when you _left _, I went to find you. Hell, I dropped out of school to keep the promise. I saw you and let emotions gets the better of me. I didn't want to see the other you but I staked you, even as you tried to save me." I looked at my feet for a long time.

"Roza," he starts, "when I met you, I was amazed. I'd never seen a guardian defend her charge as well as you had to Lissa. Even when there were odds stacked against you both, you never let her go. I was taken aback by your beauty, stubborness, recklessness. and your determination to never let Lissa out of your sight. I fell in love with you the moment I first fought you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"I was confused after Lissa brought me back and when you talked to me at the cafe, I knew I lost you but you wanted me to talk to you which is when I realized you were only with Ivashkov because I pushed you away. I remembered I was still in love with you when the guardians tried to take you away and when I helped you escape prison. I never wanted you gone."

Silence then I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and we grinned at each other. I hugged him tighter than anything before. He hugged me back and I knew that he did love me even if i was thought he didn't.


	7. Secrets

After I finished talking with Dimitri, we departed and I went to go wander the castle, confused by all the emotions closing in on me. _Relief, hope, ecstasy, euphoria _but also _worry and fear._

I was lost in my musings, when Adrian suddenly appeared.

'Holy shi-, what Adrian?"

"Rose, I have to tell you even if you and cradle robber but I need you to hear me out.

Then god save us all, he started to sing to me.

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

_'Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Who's driving shiny big black cars_

_And everyday I see the news, all the problems that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, just write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to go_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame_

_Got no family I can blame_

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I'mma tell you everything_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm ick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

'Rose, these are my feelings. I will give you all my secrets if it means having you back in my life.' I was so dumbstruck, both the men in my life that I adored had basically poured their hearts out to me, within ten minutes of each other. So i did the worst thing (to him) and saved myself (maybe), I ran away from him. _Shit, right when I was clear of the damn murder charges I have lovesick men hot on my trail. What am I gonna do?_

**What's she gonna do? do u wanna know? like serious? reviews then ( it sounds conceited but the 16 comments I got was like christmas. **_**again.) **_


	8. She Will Be Loved

Oh snap? what's our favorite sassy heroine to do when she's got boys singing their feelings to her. Poor rose, whatevs, now we gonna focus on mia and eddie. I'm a big shipper for them, they're so cute 2gether. btw he's her guardian, just saying. so yeah. Enjoy

also btw; sadly i don't VA though i wish i did (especially dimitri!) except this SCHMAZING piece of work. Sooo, enjoy, again.

Eddie's POV:

I shadowed Mia almost everywhere now that I was her guardian. I asked specifically for her and was amazed that we were together. Her smile was the most beautiful thing when she saw I was her guardian. She also hugged me, I was blushing. Do guys blush? I'm pretty sure they do, just look at the previous times Rose and Dimitri were together. I was glad for her and a bit sad at Adrian but I was his friend and just drank with him if it was necessary. I then returned to my current state of trailing Mia and her beautiful curls bouncing gently on her back. I was in love with Mia Rinaldi since the first day we got back from Spokane. All of us who were there grew closer, especially Rose and Christian seeing as to how she didn't kill him for a month. God rest Mason's soul, I thought then returned to being the shadow I was accustomed to. Mia talked to me though, "So Eddie how's it going being a guardian?" she was attempting conversation and I found it adorable that she stared down when I looked at her. "It couldn't have been better," I say directly to her face. She blushes and we continue our regular silence unlike the banter Rose carries on with anybody. When we got to her room, she said she was gonna take a shower and after I heard the water start, I looked at an old photograph of the entire gang before Dimitri's turn. I then got the urge to sing;

_Beauty queen of only eighteen_

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times_

_But somehow I want more_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls, yeah_

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_(Please don't try so hard to say goodbye)_

_And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_(I don't mind spending every day)_

_(Out on your corner in the pouring rain)_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

I stopped abruptly as I heard the water turn off. Then Mia's voice, "Eddie, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll change real quick and we'll go out to lunch."

"Okay Mia." She came out quickly, looking stunning as ever in a cashmere grey t-shirt, jeans and boots.

"Wow." I say.

"Is something wrong?" she asks and inspects herself.

"No, you're just... _beautiful._"

She blushes and takes my arm. "Shall we go to lunch, Guardian Castile?"

"Yes we shall ." we strode out holding arms, I was feeling like the luckiest man alive.

Mia's POV:

I walked around the court aimlessly wandering while Eddie followed. He was totally amazing and quiet in a reserved way and we never tried to force conversation on our peaceful walks , that is until last week, when he was teaching me how to stake properly using a pillow and guiding me. That was when I felt the electric touch pass between. I wasn't sure how he felt but the following week was just torture. We were equally silent so when I decided to shower, I was using it to see if he'd open up about me and that's when I heard him sing. It was magnificent and I think he was talking about me because right when I turned off the water, he stopped so I had to ask if he was still there. Then I put on my clothes and walked out. Eddie was breathless and I thought something was wrong with me until he told me I was beautiful. I may have just been conceited but he was smiling at me, so I thought we could go out to lunch. I felt like I won the lottery when the smart, handsome and strong Eddie Castile was assigned to be my guardian.


	9. Stood Up

Whoa there, I saw some major chemistry in that last chap. dontcha think? well let's add more drama to this musical by having christian and lissa verbally spar (or argue but verbal spar sounds cooler) with Lissa having a voice like an angel (No need to brag Lissa!) with a small Rose cameo.

MUAHAHA, btw i don't own VA (though i'd give anything to though...)

Lissa POV:

I was bored so I called Rose over but she was involved in her own drama, like say singing about Dimitri and then having Dimitri come over and sing back oh and Adrian confess his 'secret' to her. Yeah, she was pretty stressed, thank god we didn't have the bond , or she would have been crazy with my problems with Christian.

"I've told him once, I've told him a million times. '..."

rose sighed and pats my arm," the things we suffer for love."

I nod and the let her go solve her problems while I sort out my love life. Christian came in and we had an argument.

"this could ruin your image?"

"do i look i care?"

"But you're the queen."

"and you're a freaking lord. get over. we can stand up to this."

The I passionately broke out into song about me and Christian fighting the odds, forever and alway.

_We are not. frightened anymore,_

_We stood up_

_We stood up_

_And there are two of us _

_Oh, There will be more_

_They'll show up _

_They'll show up_

_They'll show up_

_ahhhhh_

_You can blame a change of mind,_

_A seismic shift in times_

_They told us not to fight_

_But we'll fight until we die_

_Cuz we are not frightened anymore,_

_We stood up _

_Yeah, We stood up_

_And there are two of us _

_There will be many more,_

_They'll show up _

_Yeah, they'll show up_

_And so they sunk, every ship we sailed_

_But we stood up, _

_Yeah, we stood up_

_And they fought hard, _

_But somewhere fighting failed_

_They're all shook up _

_They're all shook up_

_All shook up_

_When steel and concrete break_

_Beneath the steadly waves_

_Of fearless, hope and grace_

_In kindness, there is strength_

_Cuz we are not frightened anymore,_

_We stood up _

_We stood up_

_And there are two of us _

_Oh, there will be more_

_Oh, they'll show up_

_Oh, they'll show up _

_Yeah, they'll show up_

_We are not.._

_We are not.._

_We are not .._

_We are not.._

_We are not.._

_We are not frightened anymore_

_We are not frightened anymore_

When I finished Christian kissed me and I hugged him and somehow our fighting ceased because of that one song I sang. It's nice to know I can fix my problems without Rose doing it.


	10. Intermission

**INTERMISSION! THE 'GUY LOVE' Y'ALLS BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**see what i did there? oh well, here we go.**

**curtains fall after the lissa/christian scene. and you here scuffling behind the curtain. CURTAINS OPEN and out comes Ralph, who is pushed on to the stage.**

**p.s; in this thing Ralph is portrayed by Thomas Dekker and Jesse by Penn Badgely.**

Ralph: so I don't know why I'm here, but some crazed fangirl threatened to kill me if I didn't appear on here.

So I dunno what I'm supposed to do.

**sits idly by and is about to leave when suddenly Jesse is thrust out onto the stage.**

Ralph: JESSE!

Jesse: Ralph!

**both run in slow motion towards each other and chest bump. they then fall back down.**

Jesse: so how's it going?

Ralph: Good! Real good.

Jesse: what are you doing here?

Ralph: some fangirl/writer threatened me to come here.

Jesse: weird, me too.

Ralph: what are we supposed to do now?

Jesse: I dunno.

**I appear in the back of the theater and tape cue cards on the wall.**

Ralph: We gotta sing... Guy Love!

Jesse: AHH IT'S MY FAVORITE SONG!

**beginning of 'Guy Love' starts to play.**

Jesse: Let's face the facts about me and you, our love unspecified...

Though I'm proud to call you "chocolate bear"

The crowd will always talk and stare.

Ralph: I feel exactly those feelings too (**hand to his chest**)

And that's why I keep them inside

'cause this bear, can't bare the world disdain

And sometimes is easier to hide.

Jesse&Ralph (**in hug)**: Than explain our guy love, that's all it is

Guy love he's mine I'm his

There's nothing gay about it in our eyes...

Ralph: You ask me 'bout this thing we share...

Jesse: ...and he tenderly replies.(**high notes**)

Ralph: It's guy love...

Ralph & Jesse: ...between two guys.

Jesse: We're closer than the average man and wife.

Ralph: That's why our matching bracelets say Jesse and Ralph. **Jesse and Ralph show arms w/ bracelets**

Jesse: You know I'll stick by you for the rest of my life...

Ralph: You're the only man who's ever known the inside of me!

Jesse **throws hands up**: Whoa whoa! I just came from a feeding.

Ralph: There's no need, to clarify...

Jesse: Oh no?

Ralph: Just let it grow more and more each day.

It's like I've married my best friend...

Jesse: But in a totally manly way!

Jesse & Ralph: Let's go!

**fist punch in the air**

It's guy love, don't compromise,

The feeling of some other guy.

Holding up your heart into the sky.

**look to the sky**

Ralph: I'll be there to care through all the lows.

Jesse: I'll be there to share the highs, ahh!

Jesse & Ralph: It's guy love, between two guys.

Jesse: And when I say, "I love you, Ralph,",

It's not what it impliiiiees...

Jesse & Ralph: It's guy love

Between... (**in high notes)**

Two...

Guys.

**BRO-HUG**

Jesse: No hands.

Jesse: so you wanna go watch that new movie, Green Hornet?

Ralph: I HAVE TICKETS!

**Jesse and Ralph leave, in a hug.**

me: Ahhh, guy love.

**shakes head in approving motion and shouts to set-workers who suddenly appeared**

LET'S MOVE IT PEOPLE NEXT SCENE IS UP SOON!

HEY! YOU? YEAH YOU, WHERE'S MY JAVA CHIP FROM STARBUCKS!


	11. Walking on Sunshine

**AHH I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FOREVER BUT HERE WE GOES!**

**disclaimer; i seriously don't see the point to this... like i could write; "i'm going to rob _ bank at _ p.m." and no one would care but for legal purpose (PFFTT, legal my ass)**

**i own jack squat (nothing) about these songs/books expect the brilliancy to put said songs into said book and call it my invention.**

**ALSO;**

**My reviewers are schmazing so here's a mention to y'alls, you guys rock *the situation's fist pump*:**

**katlyn_danielle_yeager****; who's reviewed all these chapters**

**booklover98: she's schmazing in her own style **

**weluvrussianboys14****: who's also reviewed all these chapters**

**PreppyEmoGirl:**

**why? we're Facebook friends and have had PM's go between us**

**and this one goes to: ****RoseisBadass**

**I DID POISON AND NEXT I'M DOING GUY LOVE!**

**you're quite inspirational**

**so yeah...**

**ON WITH THE STORY...**

Eddie took me to my room as soon as we left the cafe. I sat and took out my diary (corny, i know but i've needed since i realized, i'm in love with eddie) and wrote down the first words that came to mind as soon as i though of him.

the list;

excellent guardian

really sweet

kind

withdrawn(?)

adorable

hot (no duh!)

and the last;

POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND MATERIAL

Then I a blast of courage hit me. I needed to find eddie FAST and soon. I bolted from my room and across the royal palace luckily, not earning stares from royals and guardians alike as to how they were singing, I Want to Break Free by Queen. Freaky, no? When I found Eddie, more courage came to me and I shouted,

"EDDIE CASTILE, THIS IS THE WAY YOU MAKE ME FEEL."

Mia:

_I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure_

_And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door_

_Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down_

_'cos I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa-oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa-oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa-oh_

_And don't it feel good?_

_Hey !_

_Alright now _

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey!_

_All right now _

_yeah! _

_I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true_

_And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you_

_just waiting for yooouu_

_I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day_

_NO NO NO!_

_Baby I just want you back and I want you to staaay_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa oh_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa oh_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, _

_All right now! _

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey_

_All right now! _

_And don't it feel good!_

_Walking on sunshine,_

_Walking on sunshine_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I'm on sunshine baby, yeah_

_I'm on sunshine baby, yeah_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine _

_whoa-oh!_

_I'm walking on sunshine_

_whoa-oh!_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, _

_alright now!_

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, _

_All right now _

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, _

_All right now _

_And don't it feel good_

_Hey, _

_All right now _

_I'm walking on sunshine!_

_i'm waling on sunshine_

_i'm walking on sunshiiine_

_i'm walking on sunshiiine_

_I'm walking on sunshiiiiiiiiine!_

After I finished, I was breathless, so while I held my side, I panted out

"I love _you, _Eddie," and kissed him.

I wasn't afraid anymore.


	12. totallll awksssssss

Oh ma gawd, this is total awkward turtle. I won't be able to write for a while because well my computer is being a b**** and this is from the home computer and I have to study and write a book and I NEED COFFEE!

so yeah, please don't kill me and I'll see you within a couple days to a week.

if you do decided to kill me, I have this to say; watch yourself son…..

KayThanxBii!


	13. Info!

Well howdy there, my favorite fan fic readers. IM BACK! Did ya miss me? I know I did. JK I'm the writer, of course I can miss myself. Also let's make sure EVERYONE notices this story. Friends, grandparent, parents (err not the last 2) anyone who like fan fic being twisted to how I want boo-yah. Anyways, Imma let you finish and all but I got some announcements to make like the songs;

Okay I made Adrian seem totes dependent on Rose and it bothered me so I decided that he is going to sing; Forget you by Cee-Lo Green WOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTT THE CROWD GOES WILD AHHHHHH!

Avery who's gonna come back in the story will get to sing; You belong with me – Tay-Tay Swift…. Do not ask, just enjoy…

Abe and Janine will sing Objection (by Shakira) because they are schmazing so there.

I, the author, will be making a cameo appearance in this fanfic; I will be performing Hello Miss Heels – SOS Stereo near the end. So yeah, enjoy.

Where Do We Go From Here is removed…

Bloodstream is removed. B/c I just don't want to do it….

Chemicals React will also be in here but I'm unsure who will be singing it.

So the songs for right now;

Going Through the Motions

I've Got A Theory

Maneater

Hot Mess

Obsession

Poison

Siempre Tu

Secrets

She Will Be Loved

Stood Up

Guy Love

Walking on Sunshine

Rest In Peace

Help I'm Alive

Forget You

Chemicals React

Cosmic Love

Objection (Tango)

Starry Eyed

Say All I Need

Something To Sing About

Mercy

Jai Ho

Hello Miss Heels


	14. Rest In Peace & my Gossip Girl dig

Disclaimer; I don't know VA; or any of the songs on here; I do however own the creative license to please y'alls by putting aforementioned songs in VA. Oh and btw, the bank I _was _gonna rob is too far away and Parker, parker's having some… alone time (if you get who parker is, I'll love you forever.)

*_Last time _is in the voice of that one girl who does those previews for Gossip Girl (lawlz moment).

Last time on VA the Musical, D and A both sung their hearts out to R, who is still trying to figure out how to let boy down gently. L and C…. Are being nauseously cute (barf!) while E and M are meant to be (I called it!).Poor A doesn't know what to do, so the man does what he does best; drown his sorrows with alcohol. Watch out little Dhampirs, and Moroi, the nightmare isn't over yet.

ON WITH THE SHOW:

'Stomach say hello to Jack Daniels, you're gonna get acquainted soon,' Adrian muttered. He downed a quarter of the bottle of Jack, which numbed the pain he was feeling for Rose. Why would she choose cradle robber over _me? _I let her clean my freaking bank account and introduced her to my parent, what is wrong with her. I heard a knock on the door; I drank some more.

"No one's here!' I shouted.

"Uh, can I come in?" said a timid voice.

'No one. Is bloody. Here.' I said.

The knocking persisted until I finally relented, 'Alright come in.' the door opened quickly and shut just as fast as the person came into view.

"Avery, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" I said to her. Avery looked, different. Less psychotic and more sincere.

"Hi Adrian, I heard what happened. You okay?"  
"I just had my heart ripped out. How do you think I'm doing?" I told her.

'I'm sorry,' she said. I got that urge to sing. The fuck? I couldn't hold it in.

"Avery, you've heard about what's going on, right?"

"Which one; the drama or the singing?'

"Both."

"Yeah."

"You're about to experience the singing part, first hand. This is about Rose so don't pay any attention,"

I died

Too many years ago

But you can make me feel

Like it isn't so

And why you come to be with me

I think I finally know

Mmm-mmm

You're scared

Ashamed of what you feel

And you can't tell the ones you love

You know they couldn't deal

Whisper in a drunk man's ear

It doesn't make it real

That's great

But I don't wanna play

'Cause being with you touches me

More than I can say

And since I'm only drunk to you

I'm saying stay away

and Let me rest in peace

Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my, sweet release

So let me rest in peace

You know,

You got a willing slave

And you just love to play the part

That you might misbehave

But till you do,

I'm telling you

Stop visiting my door

And let me rest in peace

I know I should go

But I follow you like a Strigoi possessed

There's a traitor here beneath my chest

And it hurts me more than you've ever guessed

If my heart could beat, it would break my chest

But I can see you're unimpressed

So leave me be

And Let me rest in peace

Let me get some sleep

Let me take my love and bury it

In a hole 6-foot deep

I can lay my body down

But I can't find my sweet release

Let me rest in peace

Why won't you

Let me rest in peace?

Avery sat back astonished and I continued to finish the bottle of Jack.

'I'm sorry Adrian but if it makes you feel better, I'm here." I nod to her and fall asleep while she sits in the chair next to him.

'Boy, she's gonna have on hell of a night,' I thought.

Well how was it for me being late? Huh, huh? Whatever, I need to finish this but expect the next back to back 4 chapters to be adery (?) centered. Lates, my homies. I'm out.

**P.s; how'd you like the GG thing? I thought it was clever :D**


	15. Taylor Swift is my forte or Not

After Adrian passed out, I wandered around the room watching some TV and eating some chips in his fridge. When dinnertime came, I attempted to wake Adrian up but I didn't work so I went downstairs. The whole place went dead quiet when I walked in. I didn't blame them; I mean I did try to kill both Lissa and Rose but surprisingly they got over it when I told them I was clean. Rose still looked tense while Lissa had calmed down, a bit. Hey, it was a start, no? After dinner we went to go research on the thing that was causing everyone sing.

"I found it!" cried Eddie. We crowded around the book he was holding, he pointed to a picture on the next page. On it was a young teenage girl with musical notes coming out from her mouth. Its name was 'Sweets' and could only speak by singing. Apparently a Strigoi (who probably wasn't the brightest) bought it out and now Sweets was out here. In the castle. Screwing with everyone. That's fucking _fantastic. _It also didn't have such a great taste in music but who should judge?

"Let's stake it!' came from Eddie.

"We can't; It's a demon!' Janine, who was rose's mom, said.

"Burn it,' said Abe Mazur calmly. He was freakishly calm for being a _Zmey_. Well, nice to know Rose has great parental figures in her life.

"It's a young girl!" cried Lissa.

"Doesn't matter, I want her gone!' yelled Mia.

"Why don't we summon it here?" Christian said. Thank god, he wasn't trigger happy like everyone else.

"How?" I ask.

Dimitri points to next page and says, "we should be able to summon it within the next 72 hours.'

"Let's see if we make it that far," Rose adds. Later, we disperse with Rose and Dimitri heading off towards the courtyard. Mia and Eddie were going to practice (or 'practice'…. horrible mental picture) while Lissa and Christian went to go actually practice. I walked back into my room where I sat there, thinking about poor Adrian who got rejected by rose. I found that awful and was thinking about getting them back together when I realized, fair game and walked to his room. When I got there, I got the urge to sing. This is just awful, since the song I was going to sing was a Taylor Swift song to Adrian. Thanks Sweets, appreciated.

Adrian opens it, half sober but sober nonetheless. I start to sing,

"You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset

She's going off about something that you said

She doesnt get your love like I do

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like

And she'll never love you like I do

But she wears t-shirts, I wear t-short skirts

I'm cheer captain and She's on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be

Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself

Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down

You say you find I know you better than that

Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

I wear high heels, She wear sneakers

I'm cheer captain and She's on the bleachers

Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by, waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that?

You belong with me

You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night

I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry

I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams

I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door

All this time how could you not know that baby

You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybeee

You belong with meee

You belong with me 

Adrian looked dumbfounded and I felt like a fool so I just sat there waiting for his response until I decided to leave.

**Ohhh, drama! JK there is none…yet. Was there? Meh, I dunno but I'll let you in on a little secret beckons you down, whispers hurriedly* I'm Sweets…. PEACE!**


	16. FUReasons y Adrian probs stay drunk

I may have been sober when Avery sang that to me but there is no fucking way I heard that right. Taylor Swift, love and me? I bet you Christian put something in my drink as a joke again but hey she made me feel better than when I was thinking about R- NO NO NO! Bad name! Okay happy thoughts, pleasant thoughts with really pretty girls and Jack for company…. Okay I think Avery doesn't really love me... does she? Oh well.

"Avery where are rose and dimitri?"  
"The courtyard?" she said uneasily. I went back to the liquor cabinet and got some Jose Cuervo and a boom box as I headed out to the courtyard where rose and dimitri were but first I hugged Avery.

"Thanks,' and went to find the cradle robber and her.

**Avery's POV:**

OH MY FUCKING GOD HE HUGGED ME I THINK IM GOING TO FAINT.

But I still went to follow Adrian because things would not end well.

**Back to Adrian now;**

"Rose!" I shouted as she and cradle robber turned to me.

'What?" they shouted back.

"FORGET YOU!"

I turned the boom box on to Cee-Lo Green's 'Forget you'.

**Avery's POV:**

Fuck, this wasn't going to end well. Not at all so I hung by him to make sure nothing… stupid happened.

**Adrian;**

I see you driving 'round town

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the thousands in my bank account_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget her too!_

_Said, if I was Russian, I'd still be with ya_

_Ha, aint that some shit?_

_Ain't that some shit_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Yeah I'm sorry, I can't afford to lose my soul,_

_But that don't mean I can't love you more._

_I guess he's a dhampir and I'm more moroi,_

_But the way you play your game ain't fair._

_I pity the fooool that falls in love with you oh_

_(oh shit she's a maneater)_

_Well_

_(Just thought you should know nigga)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_Yeah go run and tell your little boyfriend_

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the thousands in my bank account_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget her too!_

_Said, if I was Russian, I'd still be with ya_

_ha , aint that some shh?_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Now I know, that I had to lie,_

_Beg and lie and cover for you and help you._

_Trying to keep ya, trying to please ya._

_'Cause being in love with you ain't cheap._

_Now, I pity the fool that falls in love with you ohh_

_(Oh shh she's a maneater)_

_Well_

_(just thought you should know nigga)_

_Ooooooh_

_I've got some news for you_

_Uh! I really hate your friend right now!_

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the thousands in my back account_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget her too!_

_Said, if I was Russian, I'd still be with ya_

_ha , aint that some shh?_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_Now baby, baby, baby, why d'you wanna wanna hurt me so bad?_

_(so bad, so bad, so bad)_

_I tried to tell my mamma but she told me_

_"this is one for your dad"_

_(your dad, your dad, your dad)_

_Uh! Whhhy? Uh! Whhhy? Uh!_

_Whhhy lady? Oh! I love you_

_I still Love you! Ohhhh..._

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

_I guess the thousands in my bank account_

_Wasn't enough, I'm like,_

_Forget you!_

_And forget her too!_

_Said, if I was Russian, I'd still be with ya_

_ha , aint that some shit?_

_And although there's pain in my chest_

_I still wish you the best with a..._

_Forget you!_

_Oo, oo, oooo_

"Forget you Rose!" I shouted to her as I took a drink of Jose and Avery ran over to me and dragged me off away from where I was causing a scene. I was over Rose but the trouble was Avery was falling hard for me. Why?

**I'm updating fast. Don't judge; wait you guys aren't. I bet you're all glad that I'm writing at such a schmazing pace…. Should I do a next gen fic? I iz thinking epic sword fights with wood…. Or something, I'm doing something when I wrap up this and the Paintball Chronicles…..**

**Over and out**

**Zizz.**

**P.S; Zizz is going to be referred to as Zizz. Zizz also likes to speak in third person about herself such as; Zizz is addicted to video games (Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts mainly), cupcakes, candy, music, books and writing and a whole lotta other shit that I won't bother to mention.**


	17. Sweets the demon? Uhoh

A figure in a cloaked hood strides in from behind two Strigoi who lead the way into the room filled with many more Strigoi. The hood falls to reveal a short, petite girl in black jeans and a red shirt and wavy brown hair. She sits on a lone chair in the midst of a pool table with weapons and terrible lighting. Then she snaps her fingers and a Strigoi crouches down as she lays her feet on them.

"Well, what's going on?" she asks the room.

"The plan is underway, boss. No one knows why they're singing. They just know that can't sing for much longer." She gets off the chair as she paces the room nods her head and says, "Excellent. One more step to get into this mortal realm."

"Hey Sweets,' says a burly Strigoi, "what _does _happen when you pass the 5 day limit?" The room goes dead quiet as Sweets fingers a knife and the room awaits her response. Of course no one knows why excessive singing is bad except for Sweets herself.

"What am I Rodriguez?" Sweets asks the burly man.

"A demon."

"Right! I come from the hell dimension Rodriguez which means someone," Sweets motioned to the room around her, 'someone summoned me here. I was going to be in Cabo because, that's more fun but no, I'm stuck in rural Pennsylvania because some bastard summoned me which means I want to see some entertaining."

The Strigoi were quiet and Sweets visibly calmed.

"Let's raise some hell, shall we?" she said and sat back down.

And that was a break from singing…. Hope you enjoy it. :D 


	18. Help I'm Alive

Avery and Adrian just got out of that…scene in the courtyard. These two guys' story is about to end soon.

"Adrian I really hope that what you did back there was worthwhile," I told him.

"I just forgot her, now tomorrow all I'm going to remember is this raging hangover please Avery I think I got it under control."

"Adrian please, you're still hung over her and Sweets,' I start.

"Sweets? Who the fuck is that?"

"The thing that's making you sing 'Forget You' and me Taylor Swift."

"Well ain't that just a blast!" he says while drinking more. I grabbed the drink, "Adrian are you serious? Drinking isn't going to get you anywhere, except a bad liver and constant reminders that you can't face the music of the present!"

He laughs, "Oh man, too funny. Avery, you don't understand. I spent the better part of so _many _months hung over this girl and when I did get her, we couldn't since cradle robber was off torturing something as a Strigoi. I let her clear half of my account to go on the suicide mission!" I bit my lip and said, "Fine Adrian. Be that way, but just remember hiding behind a liquor bottle your whole life won't help you.

_I tremble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_If I stumble_

They're gonna eat me alive

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer?_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few_

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing_

_And my heart still beats_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer_

_Hard to be soft, tough to be tender_

_Come take my pulse, the pace is on a runaway train_

_Help, I'm alive, my heart keeps beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_If you're still alive_

_My regrets are few_

_If my life is mine_

_What shouldn't I do?_

_I get wherever I'm going_

_I get whatever I need_

_While my blood's still flowing_

_And my heart still beats_

_Beating like a hammer, beating like a hammer_

_I tremble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_If I stumble_

_They're gonna eat me alive_

_Can you hear my heart beating like a hammer?_

I hung my head and said, "There, these are my final words to you. I know you don't feel the same but just know…." I stopped to stare at him in the eyes, "I'm always a phone call away. If you need help or anything, I'll be here for you. I promise." With that, I walked away from him and stopped at the front gates. I made my choice, I choose to come to Adrian but he choose differently. That was all right, we… weren't meant. Two negatives may have made a positive but us two negatives would have blown up. Surprisingly, I was all right with my final declaration and then I pushed myself over the front gates. I felt free in a sense but I'd come back to help, if they needed me. I walked past the guards with my head held high and a small smile on my face. Tomorrow was always a new day, huh?

Adrian POV

I sat there stunned; I thought that Taylor Swift would have at least made us a bit better. I never actually thought she meant it seriously until this song passed. It was her final ultimatum here and I blew it. I was a real mess wasn't I? I didn't remember much about that night until I woke up from a hangover and the part where Avery and I talked, I just remembered the "We weren't meant to be" shebang. I screwed up royally but I had to agree with Avery, accepting what Rose told me a few weeks ago. We _weren't _meant to be but by god, she had broken me when she said that. I think that now that I've thought about it (albeit half drunk and half hung-over) I would respect that and helped them fight Sweets. This would end soon.

Oh man, you guys are troopers for just not sending "UD soon" s. I know I'd have murdered me a while ago, but yanno, School and drama (theater class not the other kind) and all that shit kept nagging at me and it broke my heart not to be able to write faster. P.S I 3 Vampire Diaries and Supernatural but now they're just taunting me… Alrighty then, read and review if you want. I gotta keep churning out these chapters for y'alls.

Peace JPK 


End file.
